


honey suckle

by kookseok



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fem!Mark, First Times, Nothing too explicit, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Touching, lapslock, question mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookseok/pseuds/kookseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mary is youngjae's first girlfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	honey suckle

**Author's Note:**

> because fem!mark is a true blessing  
> 

youngjae is pretty new to all of this.

and by pretty new he means he’s only ever kissed one girl and that girl may or may not be the one sitting with him on the edge of her bed. he’s not exactly master in the art of relationships or quite sure how he landed one beautiful girl, but he’s taking it in stride— many other things also. his hands rest on her small hips, unsure where to place them so had deemed her hips best, but seeing as all his attention has been focused on kissing he can’t really give way to any other actions that may be a little bit of more interest. 

her lips are soft, knowing and all the more eager in their nature—he does taste a hint of cherry but he excuses that as chapstick. he finds they fit explicably well against his and _feel_ amazing. he’s not exactly well versed in the knowledge of kissing and its many different variations, but he is learning. he is a young grasshopper in the field of many. however, he did feel a bit embarrassed confessing his previous experience (read: virgin) but mary had told him it was okay with a pat on his knee and a peck on his cheek. it made his cheeks flare and his next few words come out a little choked, because in all trueness youngjae had very little composure and enough unsureness to last him five lifetimes. 

mary pulls back, youngjae almost following but stops when he feels her hands rest on his shoulders. youngjae feels a strange heat pool in the lower part of his abdomen at the sight of her eyes glossed, lips red and swollen. it doesn’t help when she bites down on her bottom lip, a look of uncertainty (or curiosity he’s not quite sure at the moment) cross her face. 

“scoot back,” she whispers and youngjae obliges. with the height of her bed his legs sort of dangle off the edge and it’s kind of odd but he tries not to think about it, especially when she starts to straddle his waist. her pink skirt is splayed around his lap and that strange pooling sensation returns but a little more adamant in its presence primarily due to certain parts against his _certain_ parts (why he ever thought it was a good idea to wear sweatpants today he doesn’t know; comfort be damned). 

in one swift motion she reaches for the bottom of her v-neck shirt and pulls it off, tossing it the side and youngjae feels his heart beat increase ten fold, feels it in his palms, at the base of his throat, and riveting every shaking nerve in his body. he swallows, feeling a little bit nervous, but all the more drawn to how _beautiful_ mary looks. her skin is a milky white, soft under his curious hands, and he can’t help but stare at it. he’s only ever touched the most visible parts of her body like her arms, her neck and her knees, because he was respectful and never wanted to do anything she didn’t agree too. 

besides, he’s also pretty sure he’s been way to freaked about being careful with the whole thing that he hasn’t really thought about it. there were so many things he needed to take into consideration, to think about the propriety of it all and what was the most appropriate way to come to a fruition. however, here he is underneath a topless mary, who’s wearing a very pretty white lace bra may he add, and his composure silently slipping out of his grasp. in the proceeding moments to come, she slips the straps off and unhooks the back of it, tossing it in the same direction of the shirt. 

youngjae stills, whatever composure left immediately bidding him farewell, and feels a warmth stem up his neck and tinge his cheeks a deep red. he tries not to stare, he truly does, not just for the sake of being nice but also for his sanity. sure, he’s seen maybe a few pair of boobs in his life courtesy of jaebum and his endless need to watch porn at the most inopportune of times, but it’s a little different when it’s someone you care about and they just happen to be your girlfriend. it’s actually a _whole lot_ more different. it’s a whole universe of different for youngjae who’s spent more time on the ground than looking up at the stars. 

mary awkwardly shifts in his lap and reaches for youngjae’s right hand. “touch me,” she breathes. “ _please._ ”

youngjae softly nods, bringing his hand to cup mary’s breast. he glances up at her before giving it a gentle squeeze, his ears warming; they fit perfectly in his hand and it almost feels as though he’s holding all of her. they’re soft and everything he imagined they’d feel like; he swallows.

“is this okay?” he asks, mouth dry, and when mary nods he brings his thumb to graze over a nipple. she gasps, eyes closing and youngjae almost retracts his hand out of fear of doing something wrong, but she reaches for his other free hand and places it against her other breast. it’s _surreal_ and it’s new and one of youngjae’s many firsts. 

there are tufts of blonde hair peaking out from her loose bun, some strands falling on top of her bare shoulders. it’s a wonderful contrast and youngjae can’t help but stare, can’t help but feel completely vulnerable being in this position. mary is literally the most gorgeous girl he’s ever seen and he’s not even quite sure how he ended up deserving someone so great when he was equivalent to the definition of ‘plain’. they were two different people; it was all a mystery to him. 

the same warm sensation from earlier brings an ache to his groin, the sight of mary unfolding just a bit the longer he plays with her breasts. so he takes a hesitant leap and leans forward, drags his tongue across the areola, and the mewl mary lets out has him repeating the action. her grip on the sides of his shirt tightens, the cotton pulling on his skin as he presses his mouth against a nipple. he gives his tongue an experimental swirl and she moans, head lulling back. 

her hips are moving against his, pressing against his growing erection and his mind becomes dizzy. he pulls back, lips glossed and her head is bowed, forehead pressing against his own. he can feel her smooth hands up the side of his neck, fingers threading through the locks of his hair while she rolls her hips particularly close; youngjae chokes, the pressure too light but enough to make him want more. he can’t _focus_ , not with the pressing need for her to press harder, _deeper_ against himself—to ease whatever keeps making his nerves skitter with a mixture of excitement and need. 

youngjae brings his legs up onto the bed, crossing them as she settles nicely into his lap. “m-mary,” he murmurs against the soft skin of her neck, bringing the palm of his hands to rest against her hips once more, firm in their nature as he pushes them down onto his groin. his cheeks are still flushed, apprehension riding him raw and sinking deep. she softly moans, hands still clinging to his shirt, and he starts to wonder if he’ll survive the rest of this. this aching need to be _closer_ , to feel more and watch mary fall apart before his very own eyes is about as heavenly as forgiveness. though, the more she swivels her hips and the more he tries to think about something other than the throbbing sensation in his sweatpants, she pauses. 

her breathing is labored, cheeks a flushed red, and youngjae wants to brush back the strands of hairs that grace her forehead. “jae,” she whimpers.  

“hm?” youngjae hums, words beyond him and deprived of all sanity. 

“is this okay?” she asks, placing a hand on top of youngjae’s. 

“yeah,” youngjae breathes. “yes. uh, this is okay.” he nods, trying to swallow past the bundle of nerves that rise like the goosebumps on his skin, littering every bit of composure that’s hanging by a thin thread. 

she grabs onto his hand and brings it under, pressing the heal of his palm against herself. “how about this?”

youngjae splutters, hand pressed against damp cloth, a warmth setting his nerves on fire. he nods though, can feel his heart pounding wild and unhinged when he realizes where his hand is placed. it's like a tease, mere cotton separating him from something much more foreign, but he's not sure he's ready for that just yet. he’s treading a fine line he’s not quite how to survive but when she presses herself against his palm, he’s never seen anything so sensual as mary sighing heavily. her back arches slightly, rubbing herself against his fingers. the little he knows about the female body surpasses him, but he tries his best to understand the differences. so he does what he knows (from having to shamelessly be susceptible to jaebum’s antics) and rubs patterns across the cloth with his thumb. 

youngjae leans forward and presses kisses to her neck, trailing them across her bare shoulder, her moans saccharine to his ears. her movements gather in speed, prolonging when he presses against certain parts of her, but it’s quick, the way mary’s eyes flutter shut and a soft cry escapes her lips, movement slowing when her climax subsides. a quiet sunrise that settles as beautifully as it rises, fleeting in its presence but prominent in its true nature. 

youngjae had just gotten mary off, a strange but unique thing, and for someone completely oblivious to the laws of sex finds himself overly pleased at the idea. he still has a lot to learn, still has room for improvement but there’s a closeness he feels now that has him doubling over in excitement. though, as soon as it all dawns upon him, her thin fingers delve into the band of his sweatpants, pressing her palm against the bulge in his boxers. the fabric, thin and loose, does no justice to his throbbing erection. her fingers graze across in agonizing touches, soft and light in their nature as she presses sweet kisses to the side of youngjae’s neck. youngjae sighs, licking his lips, the bow of mary’s lips comforting across his neck but not distracting enough. she pulls youngjae out, wraps her fingers around the bottom of the shaft and works slowly, rubbing her thumb around the tip and smearing the precum all over her finger. 

she twists, runs her nail softly along the underside that sends shivers down youngjae’s spine. it doesn’t take much longer to have him coming into her hand, a soft “come for me,” she whispers along the shell of his ear that has him reeling over the edge. she pumps him through the aftershocks, starting to grow sensitive to the touch and has to tell her it’s enough. his cheeks flare at the realization of how early he had come, how _untouched_ it may have made him seen, but mary doesn’t seem to have any qualms about it when she’s reaching for a napkin from the bedside and wiping her fingers off, tucking him back in after. 

she presses a swift kiss to his lips before she’s pulling back on her shirt, forgoing the bra, and youngjae can’t help but watch. “you’re beautiful,” he whispers, unadulterated and sincere, a hand coming up to brush the strands from her face that had so caused him distress earlier. though, as soon as he pushes them back they flop back down and he sighs—they had always been out to get him. “i really like you,” he adds, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close. he may be influenced by the hazy glow he’s feeling, sated and secure, but the moments like these when they’re together are the moments in which youngjae speaks true. 

mary’s smile is soft—sweet, and it makes youngjae’s heart do things it had never done before. “i really like you, too,” she replies, arms lacing themselves around his neck. she presses her lips softly to his and a few more times in quick, little pecks around the halo of youngjae’s face that have him beaming, fits of laughter bubbling between them. 

youngjae is pretty new to all of this, but in the graces of mary he finds it forgiving.

 

 


End file.
